Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a controlling method of an electronic device and particularly relates to a controlling method of an electronic device with radio frequency identification and display functions.
Description of Related Art
Now barcode systems are commonly used by companies for management of storage of goods. However, barcode systems have been developed and applied for a long time and gradually come to the limit or the bottleneck. For example, bar code is for reading only, and only one bar code can be read each time. In addition, bar code is read by contact and may easily be damaged. For these reasons, the costs of bar code cannot be further reduced, and human errors are inevitable in the use of bar code. By contrast, a radio frequency identification (RFID) label can be read/written repeatedly, rigid for being used in all weathers, operable without manpower, and feature non-contact auto sensing, and thus is becoming an indispensable technology.
The application of RFID is extensive, typically in areas such as anti-theft appliances, access control, parking lot management, production line automation, animal chips, material management, etc. In terms of industrial application, RFID is especially effective when used in retail business for controlling stocks and reducing supply chain costs, which can lower management costs and improve flexibility in dispatch of goods.
Recently an electronic product that combines a display with RFID technology has been developed. However, according to the current technology, the hardware circuit of the display and the hardware circuit of RFID are usually fabricated separately and independently, and then the two modules are connected by exterior bonding. As a result, the electronic product has a larger size and takes more time and costs for fabrication. In addition, the current technology does not provide an efficient software controlling method for controlling the software execution of the electronic product. For instance, when the display function and the wireless communication function of RFID of the electronic product are executed at the same time, wireless communication signals may interfere with the display (e.g. damascene, etc.) and affect the user's viewing and operation.